


if there were two guys on the roof and one kissed the other while his apartment was burning down would that be fucked up or what

by Cat_magics



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Arson, Bloodplay, Fire, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rooftop fucking, like honestly with these two....., man made disasters, really weird date ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_magics/pseuds/Cat_magics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was for the prompt "If your house was on fire, what would you grab before escaping?" and it was gonna be real short & sweet but it. got away from me. anyway i love hisoillu so here we go yall</p>
            </blockquote>





	if there were two guys on the roof and one kissed the other while his apartment was burning down would that be fucked up or what

Hisoka's shitty apartment was on fire. Knowing the place and landlord, nothing had been up to code, and knowing Hisoka, he hadn't cared. He had never been a man of many possessions, and what he did have, he never valued for long. His whims had eventually led him to watch his apartment being burnt to a crisp from a nearby rooftop. _ Satisfying _ .

 

The only thing Hisoka had thought to take along would never be a possession.This single remnant of his apartment was currently napping beside him. 

 

"Illumi, wake up. I'm getting out of sight before someone sees me. You should do the same; I know you hate answering questions.”

 

“Mmmgh” was the reply. Moving a curtain of hair out of his face, Illumi looked at his boyfriend for a bit before the corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

 

“I told you it would crash someday.” Then, tinged with mock bitterness, “If only you had accepted my offer to live on the mountain."

 

“Dearest Illumi, living with you is wonderful, but I can’t say the same for the rest of your family. Nothing against them, I'm just shy."

 

Although the realization had been incredibly difficult, Illumi had over the years (specifically after all but losing his brother and sister) figured out that his family could maybe be a bit much. Considering Hisoka's fondness for solitude and disappearing for days without a trace, he couldn't say he was surprised. 

 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t at least prefer a slightly nicer apartment? I can afford it, you know. There would be no problems with money.”  Hisoka could never get over Illumi offering to pay  for him. It was so unnecessary and cute! 

 

“You don’t have to pay for me” he said, “but if it makes you feel better I’ll get a nicer place. I'll even stay with your family for a few days. I need a day off before I get us the apartment of your assassin dreams.” 

 

“Oh." Illumi sounded genuinely surprised. "Thank you." A pause. "I didn’t like waking up to this."

 

Hisoka had already filed it away that no, Illumi was not the best person to be inside a burning building with. He had carried this fully grown man in his arms out the window. Hisoka was all for carrying his boyfriend, but circumstances were unideal. Illumi hadn't been afraid, rather the opposite. The assassin hadn't reacted with much more emotion than he would to his food being charred. Hisoka doubted he would have been in any serious danger, but he did feel a little bad purposely leaving without him.

 

"You had quite the unique reaction. It's almost as if Zoldycks are fireproof." 

 

"We are. Anyway, I think you might have _ liked  _ carrying me. You are silly."

 

"You were lighter than I expected. Also, I kept wondering what you were dreaming about. You looked annoyed."

 

"I dreamed it was hot."

 

Hisoka snorted and turned towards the fire. Dream interpretation played well into the role of  a magician, and Hisoka thought it to be a great deal of fun. Illumi was a bit of a challenge, as he never talked about dreams after the moment when he had just woken up, momentarily forgetting what his own strange principles forbid him from sharing. The things Illumi talked about were disturbing, but unique. Hisoka never gave him a correct interpretation, and usually made up something along the lines of "wear purple today, because it makes you look cute." 

 

Hisoka ran his hand through Illumi's hair and curled a strand of it around his finger as the other man leaned against him. His boyfriend's hair was soft, an object of comfort to Illumi when he was in distress. Pulling on it, brushing it, even in the worst of times ripping it, his hair was so thick Hisoka had jokingly referred to it as endless. A bit of it was singed at the tip, though. He shifted it behind another piece and decided to let Illumi find it himself. 

 

"The view is nice", Illumi remarked after a long silence. Indeed it was, smoke blanketing the ground and curling towards the sky in thick tendrils. 

 

They stayed like that for a while, but as Hisoka heard the drone of sirens in the distance, he remembered his initial plan to get somewhere with a little more shelter than the very edge of a  rooftop. 

 

Wrapping his arm around Illumi, Hisoka moved backwards until they were satisfactorily hidden from sight. Leaning down, he pulled Illumi with him onto the concrete, listening to the sirens and enjoying the cool breeze on his skin.

 

Illumi observed the smoke rising from the shoddy apartment Hisoka had been too good for and leaned his head on the other man’s chest, content. Illumi heard the remaining structure crumble to the ground and blinked. Hisoka took out a lighter and burned a small section of his jacket sleeve.

 

Illumi watched the flicker cast shadows across Hisoka's face and leaned forward to kiss him, slapping the hand holding the lighter away from his own jacket. Illumi liked his stuff. He didn't mind burned skin, but clothes were another thing. Lighter tossed aside, Hisoka smiled and  pulled Illumi onto him. His boyfriend stuck out his tongue, as if to mock him for the strange backdrop to their impromptu date. Neither really cared, however, and soon Hisoka’s hands were running down Illumi’s sides and eventually settling on his waist. Their kisses were slow and languid, Illumi gradually starting to breathe heavier as Hisoka's hands came around to the front of his pants. Illumi bit at Hisoka's neck, hoping the pain on one of Hisoka's favorite areas would make him move quicker. It was interesting to him, how anything could set Hisoka off and nothing was too vile a scene for him to make it sexual. 

 

"Does this place get you off?" Illumi moved his knee between Hisoka's legs as he talked. "We're essentially in public. It's crowded down there, you know. Everyone wants to see what happened." Illumi slid his leg up, looking Hisoka in the eye. "Someone you know might come up here and see  _ us _ ". 

 

"Oh,  _ Illumi _ ," Hisoka breathed, "if only I could be so -  _ ah _ \- lucky. To have someone see me so vulnerable, so very vulnerable at your hands, it would be such a surprise. Me, falling apart at a simple touch? Oh, it would be so _ shameful! _ " He dragged out the last word and bit his lip, flipping hair out of his face. 

 

Illumi felt Hisoka's dick hard against his thigh, playing along with Hisoka’s game and slipping his fingers under his waistband. Illumi's hand curled around it, the other man arching and digging his nails into his waist. Illumi ran his hand down, thumb ghosting over the tip and working up a tempo. Leaning back and closing his eyes, Hisoka made a sound deep in his throat, very much enjoying the attention. Absentmindedly moving a hand from Illumi's waist to his ass, Hisoka squeezed and pulled the other man's hips towards him. 

 

Illumi had no problem swiveling closer, taking out his own cock and jerking himself off with the same hand holding Hisoka, moving his hips in tune with the pace he had set. If Hisoka could get off, so could he. _ All in good fun. _  Biting his lip, Illumi let himself be lost in the long overdue stimulation. He eventually noticed that Hisoka was looking straight at him, face flushed, hair disheveled, and eyes blown.

 

"I love when you take charge" Hisoka mumbled, intoxicated. "I'm almost longing for someone to watch, for someone to see me being taken apart by you, being put in my  _ place _ and fucked into the floor." 

 

Illumi's hips jolted forward, the words going straight to his dick. He was a fool to think Hisoka wouldn't notice, the other man raising an eyebrow. He was in the game now, no longer an innocent spectator doling out pleasure for a laugh. Hisoka took this as a sign to keep going, voice getting louder and syllables punctured by small gasps. "I want you to show me how it's done,  how to really just fuck someone out of their goddamn mind like you do to - _ ah _ \- me, show me who’s the boss, who's jerking me off and who I think about whenever i cum-" 

 

With a shaky exhale, Illumi went faster, propping himself against the ground with his elbow. Ever the gentleman, upon noticing his struggle, Hisoka added his own hand to Illumi's, pumping  their cocks in time to Illumi's now ragged breathing.  Between the added pressure and the sight of Illumi gasping above him, eyes wide and body shaking, Hisoka's eyes were rolling back and he was stammering out praise and whatever crossed his mind, really, as he felt himself near his orgasm. Illumi wasn't any more collected, grabbing at Hisoka's hair, his shirt, his back, anything he could reach. It was amazing, really, how quickly he came undone at a simple word from Hisoka. Hisoka increased his speed, thrusting into their hands in tandem and pulling Illumi forward by the hair (gently by Hisoka's standards, but not by anyone else's). He bit his boyfriend's neck on a whim, dragging his teeth down hard. Pulling back, Hisoka inspected his work, running his finger along the wound. 

 

Illumi had half-emerged from his reverie, still jerking them off but now studying Hisoka's movements as he reached his bloody finger up to Illumis face, dragging it down his cheek and into Illumi's small, parted mouth. Pumping his hand in and out, the sight of Illumi's swollen, plump lips sucking in the digit was enough to send Hisoka over the edge. Hisoka gasped, out of breath, clinging to Illumi, letting out a low moan and shuddering against the assassin's touch as his vision blurred and turned white. Illumi was close to follow, the way Hisoka moved against him adding extra pressure to his dick, which combined with the sensation of being close to someone in a way that Illumi didn't expect to have an effect on him but did nonetheless. 

 

Collapsing onto the ground next to Hisoka, Illumi's breath was heavy, still riding the wave, the aftershock. Hisoka threw an arm across his chest, pulling him closer while looking up, eyes blown. "Someone must have heard you, Illumi. You were almost screaming for me."

 

Illumi rolled his eyes. He didn't really care if anyone heard him fucking. The one thing that could ever get him slightly embarrassed was if someone heard him screaming for Hisoka specifically. Otherwise, it was impersonal and void. 

 

"You were begging me to jerk you off faster, to bite hard", Hisoka bragged with a grin. 

 

"And you clung to me like I was the last thing left in the world. Not to mention, you started it" 

 

At that, Hisoka snorted, curling his arm tighter around Illumi and moving his own messy hair back into place with his other hand before letting go and turning onto his side to look directly at him.

 

"We'll leave soon. Oh! Your hair is really messy, here you go." Hisoka finished adjusting his own clothes to smooth out Illumi's various tangles and wipe off his own blood. 

 

"There, good as new" he said, before being gently batted away as Illumi gave him a once-over and fixed his smudged makeup. 

 

"We can leave now. I have enough on me for an airship." 

 

"Hm, we can stop a little on the way, right? I want to enjoy the trip" Hisoka said, making it clear he didn't want to enjoy the trip so much as enjoy Illumi. 

 

"As long as you don't burn down the hotel." Hisoka made no promises but he guessed he could try. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i have a side squad from high school who goes and finds ppls fanfics for fun and basically if ya'll find this.. i know its not An Alpha's Love but i tried my best and this is from the heart


End file.
